


[Podfic] Dickmagician - written by ingberry (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just needed to know that he could take a good dick pic. He wasn't going to do anything with it, obviously. It was just an experiment, just a test he had to prove to himself that he could pass.</p><p>Drunk Arthur had other ideas, though. Who knew there were people online willing to review other people's dick pics?</p><p>And frankly, Arthur was never going to settle for anything less than an A+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dickmagician - written by ingberry (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dickmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582922) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> This podfic was orphaned [a while back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1753687), but I'm reclaiming it because I don't give a shit if other people think it's weird that I read erotica out loud anymore.
> 
> Thanks to ingberry for writing such a delightfully hilarious fic. I attempt an Irish accent in the middle of the podfic when Merlin gets slightly emotional, but if I sound nothing like an Irish person please forgive me. Also, being a sassy dick pic reviewer is the best thing ever. I really enjoyed doing that!

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://polari.polariarts.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Great-Expectations-Charles-Dickens-Penguin-English-Library.jpg)

music: _My Dick_ by Mickey Avalon 

**Duration:** 1:02:03

**Size:** 30.4 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0p67e5vt7nyndn/Dickmagician.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPsmNPWZSl8&index=5&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072606.zip).  
  
---|---


End file.
